1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roof arrangement for a convertible with a rigid roof element and a rigid rear element which has a rear window.
2. Description of Related Art
DE 197 51 660 C1 shows a motor vehicle with a roof structure in which a rigid roof part and two rear columns (C columns), which are located laterally to a solid rear window, can be folded together via a forced control mounted on the body and stowed in the rear area. The rear window is connected via a lever to the respective C column on a middle lateral section. The C column together with a main rod which connects the roof elements to the body represents multi-joint forced control. Between the lever which bears the rear window and the main rod, a forced guide lever is articulated. When the roof arrangement is swung to the rear into a rear stowage compartment for the folding top, the inside of the roof element is folded against the bottom of the C column, the rear window being pivoted via the restricted guide lever and the lever which bears the rear window to underneath the roof element such that the arch of the roof element is identical to the arch of the rear window.
The arch in the same direction between the roof element and the rear window enables space-saving accommodation of the folded-together roof structure in the stowage space. The forced control mechanism necessary for this purpose is however very complex. Furthermore, the rear window is held simply on a middle section laterally via the two levers so that the construction must be designed to be very durable and thus heavy so that the rear window, especially with the roof structure closed, can be held sealed in the intended position. Since the rear window is swung only in conjunction with the motion of the entire roof structure, the arrangement is not flexible.
Therefore, a primary object of this invention is to devise a convertible with a rigid roof element and a rigid rear element of the initially mentioned type in which the roof arrangement is multi-functional and the folded-together roof structure requires little stowage space in the folded-together state.
This object is achieved by a roof arrangement for a convertible with a rigid roof element and a rigid rear element which has a rear window and a stowage space for the folding roof located in the rear area of the vehicle for holding the roof arrangement, and a forced control mechanism for opening and closing the roof arrangement, by the rear element having a U-shaped frame with a rear lower cross strut and two lateral C columns, the rear window with its rear lower edge being pivotally connected via the window pivot axis to the bottom cross strut of the rear element.
When the roof arrangement is closed, it is possible to swing the upper transverse edge of the rear window around the pivot axis of the window into the interior of the motor vehicle and to form a gap between the rear transverse edge of the roof element and the top transverse edge of the rear window so that the passenger compartment can be ventilated easily and without a draft.
When the roof arrangement is folded together, preferably the concave side of the roof element being opposite the concave side of the rear window element and housed in a rear stowage space which can also be used as a trunk at the same time, the large amount of space required by the components which are opposite one another with their concave sides can be greatly reduced by the rear window which is held in the U-shaped frame being pivoted around the window pivot axis towards the roof element. In this way, a simple and uncomplicated mechanism can be used for the forced control for opening and closing the roof arrangement. Furthermore, by pivoting the rear window, the amount of space required by the folded-together roof arrangement can be reduced. If this arrangement is used in a stowage space for the folding roof, which space can also be used as a trunk at the same time, the access for loading and unloading the trunk can be greatly increased since the disruptive rear window is pivoted.
Advantageously the pivoting motion of the rear window can be independent of the opening motion of the roof structure when the rear window is pivoted with the roof arrangement closed in order to support ventilation of the interior. When the roof arrangement is opened, the pivoting movement of the rear window can take place in synchronization with the opening motion of the roof arrangement.
The above described roof arrangement is therefore a multi-functional solution which requires little stowage space in the folded-together state.
In a preferred embodiment, there is a seal which is pointed radially inward and which runs around the U-shaped frame; the rear window with its outer surface is pushed against it, when the rear window is closed. The pressure can be applied advantageously with a toggle lever mechanism which is located between the C column and the lateral end section of the rear window. With the toggle lever mechanism both the closed position and also different pivot positions of the rear window can be reliably assumed.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which, for purposes of illustration only, shows a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.